


can't hold all these eels

by kutsushita



Category: The Folly of the World - Jesse Bullington
Genre: Eels, F/M, Horror, Other, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: "I'm sorry, Jolanda. I am four eels."Jan pays a visit to Jo. It goes swimmingly.





	can't hold all these eels

"Jo," whispered a man, closer than the voice at the keyhole, and Jolanda startled awake, hurling herself upright. Strong arms caught her, pressing her back down against the bed. His face looked even more eerie in the dim moonlight from her window, but of course she knew it was him. She cast her eyes wildly to the closed door and saw the chest there, still as she had left it, blocking the way in. 

"You ain't real," she whispered hoarsely. "Can't be, must be... dream, just dreaming."

"Do you dream of me often, Jo?" asked Jan, leaning his face in close, slinging a leg over hers, resting the weight of his hips on top of her. She knew she should fight him, but her body couldn't move. Terror paralyzed her. And what was the point, against a specter that could pass through solid walls? That had survived death.

"Not real," she croaked to herself, squeezing her eyes shut. Perhaps if she fell asleep within her dream, she would wake up back in reality instead.

"Did you miss me, Jo? I missed you, you know." Lies, lies. "Oh, of course I was always going to kill you, but we had some fun before that, didn't we? I always wish we could have had more." He pressed his knee upward in between her legs, ground it against her bare cunt under her night smock, and she bit her lip. "I'm sure that Sander hasn't done anything for you in all these years without me, the poor lug. He never did swing that way."

"Stop," she choked out, as his knee rubbed against her. Terrified and frozen as she was, she could feel the heat growing down there, and she didn't want this. She didn't want her body to want him again. She had never once over these past several years... Never once thought of him like this. Never once thought of _this_ at all, with anyone. She hadn't needed to. She hadn't _wanted_ to. But now, Jan's ghost was making her want it again. He pushed a smooth hand up her smock onto her chest, cupping her breast, rolling his thumb over the nipple, and Jo fisted her hands in the sheet.

"There you are. Poor naive little Jo, giving it up to me so easily, just like always." He dragged the smock over her head, tangling it around her arms, and she bit down on the noise that threatened to escape her as he closed his teeth around her nipple. "Still that same stupid girl, aren't you, really? Were you jealous I attended to Sander first? Thought I would forget you?"

He was unbuttoning his clothing now, and Jo tilted her head back and squeezed her eyes and mouth shut tighter as she waited for the inevitability of him pushing inside her. Whether this was a dream or a living nightmare, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out as he fucked her. But when she finally felt something nudge at her folds, it was cold, slimy, and wrong in a way beyond the wrongness of the dead man on top of her.

Somehow it was enough to shock her out of her paralysis, and as she jerked upright she saw them. Eels, spilling out of Jan's untucked shirt and sleeves and the unbuttoned top of his trousers. The same as the ones she had seen before, swimming in and out of that body in the flooded house. Encircling her thigh, sliding up her belly, pushing past her folds and entering her.

"No," she screamed, but Jan fell upon her, holding her firmly down on the bed, and she could feel them all over her, god, could see more and more of them spilling out of his clothes as he grinned at her, this softly chuckling demon, his eyes sparking with merciless amusement.

A second eel began pressing into her cunt alongside the first, stretching her out, and she felt another burrowing under her buttocks, rubbing its head against her asshole. When she tried to scream again Jan pressed his open mouth to hers, and before she could close her lips she felt his tongue sliding in between them, growing longer and longer, turning slimy and cold, and now it was wriggling down the back of her throat as she gagged and choked around it. 

She tried to breathe, but all she took in was water. Her arms and legs spasmed, her head spun, and she was back there, trapped in the sunken house. She knew she desperately needed to surface for air, but all the strength was leaving her body. All she could feel now was the cold sliminess filling her as she sank deeper and deeper, sliding slick over every inch of her skin, pulsing into her orifices, coiling and swimming inside of her swollen belly, on and in and through all of her.


End file.
